


Apple Thief

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Historical, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: "Petty thief." He whispered like himself, grinning to dirt and then all the sudden, moved his blade on my throath, looking into my eyes. I nodded my neck back, to avoid blade touching my neck's skin. My another hand try attempt to unobey, but hooded man didn't took that rebelious act as any and gripped my left wrist roughly with his hand, hitting it against the wall."Stop struggling, little rascal." he snapped and grinned wide."You don't really want to lose your life by blade of man better than you, do you? Answer me honestly." He said and moved slowly his head on my neck area. Soft, hot, lips met my collarbone and forced me to moan low.”Jamila is petty young thief, who gets in trouble after stealing one apple. Luckily handsome, but dangerous stranger lets her live, in exhange of little favor...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Apple Thief

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut story, aged back to February 2012. Strong AC vibes, I was big fan back then. 😁 
> 
> Underage warning, Jamila is 16-17.

Market place were busy as always at middle of day. Sun was shining and couple of sellmen had covered their eyes with small blankets in order to continue selling to sweaty people. Big, shiny red and deliciosly apple would take hunger for some time, but only very rich people were able to buy anything from these greedfull sellers.  
"But I don't have any money!" I heard young man whimper as he got caught stealing.  
"Please! I have wife and children! They are starving!" I heard eventhought as man was dragged away by soldiers in duty. I felt bad for him pit of my stomach. Poor citizen, going to jail or slaughtered because of that small stupid thing. It was just so wrong. Couple of women walked by, in nice dresses and smirked to sellman, who seemly knew them.  
"Ladies, you seem hungry. Please, may I give you some fruit?" He yelled friendly and smiled. I gazed them, feeling furious. How nice it would be rich. 

"Hey, young lady, are you going to buy something?" Some seller asked and I found myself at middle of market, felled in my thoughts.  
"Uh no. But great apples you have." I answered and moved along. One more time I looked down his baskets and I felt little hunger and huge wave anger. I glanzed at sell man, who were old and long-bearded, and he was calling more customers. Then I made my move and grapped red apple top of pile as fast as lightning and runned off.  
"Devilish thief!" Man yelled after me, but I managed run to safe. At least I thought so.  
I rushed in hurry, not looking front of me and I crashed on someones back. He yelped in suprise, but I continued my journey, heart beating very fast in my chest. I didn't know, if someone was really chasing me, but I just needed to run. I passed many corner of streets, finally reaching dead end and catched my breath. I thought I can climb over fence and walk free as other side, where I wasn't wanted. 

Holding my new snack cheerily I decided to go somewhere quiet to eat it. Before I made any move, I was captured by strong arms. I tried to break free, but my captor were so strong, that he dragged me to the backstreet like weather. Finally, he let me free, but with little knive drew in front of me.  
"Don't flee, my lady, or I'll kill you." He said threatning. I stood still, gazing him, but unable to see his eyes, as they are hid by large black hood.  
"You are thief, aren't you?" He quested then and fondled with his blade. His index finger runned up small knife, without leaving any mark. I bited my lip as knowing, that blade would cut my throath, if he got bored of me.  
"Yes, but I'm poor, sir. I only take from the rich, who have too much." I nodded, but he drew his finger as mark of sush. He moved a little towards me, keeping his blade pointed down. 

"Petty thief." He whispered like himself, grinning to dirt and then all the sudden, moved his blade on my throath, looking into my eyes. I nodded my neck back, to avoid blade touching my neck's skin. My another hand try attempt to unobey, but hooded man didn't took that rebelious act as any and gripped my left wrist roughly with his hand, hitting it against the wall.  
"Stop struggling, little rascal." he snapped and grinned wide.  
"You don't really want to lose your life by blade of man better than you, do you? Answer me honestly." He said and moved slowly his head on my neck area. Soft, hot, lips met my collarbone and forced me to moan low.  
"No, sir." I yelped surprised and startled, trying one more time break free from his strong grib. My eyes gazed up, I saw horrifying sign on his cape. He was killer. That moment, I understanded, that I was faced with rogue, whom whole village was afraid of, and who didn't hesitated to take my life with single cut by his deadly weapon. Thiefs were bad people, but raiders and rogues beated us easily. They were only creating chaos and destruction in the town. Once I saw, how poor man were killed by one of those men like him. However, I grew respect towards them, but I never thought be one to got caught by them. I were truly fearing from my life. I was just a petty thief, while my corresponder was well known raider in the town. 

"'No', excactly what?" He smirked deviosly, revealing his attractive smile and tiny scar on his pale pink lip. He had pinned my entire body against the wall, causing me blushing in shame. My attempts to flee were worthless, strong man holded me on my still, pushing himself closer to me, almost crushing my frame. His hand gribbed my jaw and forced me to nod right, other hand on my hips to turn me around, my back against his chest. I felt warm tongue run down my neck, causing me to shiver in growing temper. His other hand laid on my hips, roughly shiver them, made me moan. Lewd smirk in his face, he slipped his knee between my legs, rubbing so roughly as I panted lot heavier.  
"No, I don't want to die by your blade, rogue." I slurred as fear and sneakily yet weirdly growing lust shroke my body. Hooded man smiled lightly and grabbed my breast with his muscular hand.  
"You know, my little lady snitch, I don't commonly spare your kind..." He started, holding me competely back against him. Man grabbed roughly my hips and runned his fingers past my tunic to my tights. He licked my ear slighty, nibbled it and then snaked, lust coating his voice.  
"Fuck me, and you'll be forgiven." I closed my eyes, as he flipped me facing him once again. He sucked my lips hungrily and forced his tongue in my mouth, crawling all over to my throath. After sort time of hesitation, I kissed him back, making whole situation so twisted. I were going to be fucked by cold blooded killer, to keep my poor thief life and its even sounded good enough. 

He whisked me to nearly stock, where all trash were stored. Unwilling to take me against backstreet's dirty wall. Thick, colorful carpet hanged by door frame as I was slammed on abandobed wooden table. Man got quickly on top of me, capturing my hands underneath my head. I heard loud breathning as he throwed lower to kiss my jaw and another hand were wandering all over my yet clothed body. His fingers slipped past my lightbrown cape, all over band of my panties, inserting two of his fingers in me. I grasped startled, as cold fingers were working, twisting and thrusting inside me, getting me wet and causing me moan and pant in silence. Heat grew inside me as hooded man grinned deviosly, withdrew, and drew his blade again. I looked at him, like asking what he were doing. Before I get open my mouth, he cutted my long cape open in middle and throwed it to floor. I was left laying to the surface, wearing only my panties and looking into him little shocked.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, almost kindly, but then he got back to uncloth me compelety. One more quick slash by the knife, and I were naked. 

"Wait." I cocked a brow and lifted my head back up and slipped one of my hand free, to take it to strangers hood. He were startled and dropped his blade, causing loud clang, as it hit the floor.  
"Don't you dare." He said biting his teeth and then moved his hand to undo his own pants.  
"Fine, I don't need to know your identity, sir rogue." I said grinning bit annoyed and let his hood to be on top of his head. I helped him to get his dirty trousers off by moving my own body further into table, to let his access. Loudly grunting he shoved his tongue back to my mouth, causing me to hum and sending shivers down his lower body. I felt, how his erection came alive between us, and I moaned little louder bucking my hips in pleasure. I took my hand down, and grabbed his half-hard lenght into my hand. He gasped, as I jerked him gently, causing him to get full boner. I burned from eager to take it to my mouth and suck hard, but it wasn't too wise right now. 

He panted heavily and grabbed my hips with his strong hands. Another whimpering moan escaped on my parted lips, forcing me to keep myself in control, ingoring, how much I wanted him. It was me, who was paying him, so I needed to stay on my role, without begging him to get inside. At that moment dark man moved towards, grinned and finally I felt that sweet heat, as he pushed in. Blush on my cheeks went darker and I wanted to dig my nails to something or bit my teeth against pillow or something. It just felt that damn good. His ego wasn't only big thing in him. I moaned low as his chest were pushed against my bare chest, to allow get his member further, without thrusthing in just yet. I tried to held my breath, as heat formed thick line of sweat pouring beneath our bodies. Pleasure runned fast in my center, as he pulled out quickly and gribbed my hair in his large hand. Man pushed me down on the floor, to my knees, then forced his cock into my mouth. 

"You thought I'll fuck you yet, little bandit? Don't be that impatient now, you really want to be moist enough before I can start jamming it into you." He teased me, phasing deviosly and gazed into my eyes greedily. I felt little disapointed, but I blinked my eyelashes, as I took top of his cock into my mouth. Little by little, I managed to take almost all of him in my mouth, gagging a little. Man shivered in pleasure, bucking his hips and holding my head with his hand. He pulled out, saliva dripping top of his head, looking me hungrily. I exhaled violently, some saliva on my lips and tried form a small smile.  
"Lay down." He smirked and pushed me back against the table. I laid there licking my lips, blood rushing down my center. I looked half-naked man with blurry vision. For first time, I was able to clearly to view his features, strong cheekbones, dark skin and black color on both hair and little beard. Knowing that he was hot, made me only want him more.  
"Come on, fuck me already! You are not the biggest I have had." I provoked, annoyed and panting harshly, to get this aching pressure off. For my luck, he complied and didn't slashed my throath open. 

"Oh my god." I yelped startled as he pressed himself to me and against table, almost breaking that ancient thing. He spreaded my legs wide and penetrated me again, starting to rock me against surface, with roughly thrusts. He smirked once more, biting his lip and looking at me with devilish eyes.  
"Ahh." I panted and digged my stamp fingernails into his bare hips, as his back was covered with dark night black cape. This eagered him thrust harder and faster and making me moan loadly underneath him. I were able to stand this hard stuffing for only few minutes and I made it clear very loadly. His tongue were pushed deep in my hot mouth, to muffle my whimpering. He grew his speed, hitting me even harder.  
"Amphfuuck." I felt him too coming to end soon, so I tried to made it little longer, by hooking my legs around his back. I was pushed almost in half as he made his last roughly thrusts in me, me screaming in pleasure. Then I felt sweet euphoria shiver me all around, as he cummed and collapsed on top of me. 

In that moment that stupid little apple didn't matter at all. Exhausted guy laid on top of me, like we were lovers, cherishing my hair and smiling.  
"You passed good, little thief. You are now free to go." He said then, giving me one more kiss with gentle lips. I grinned, stood up and gathered my clothes together. When last piece of clothing were on me, I turned to man, who were now took off his hood. He looked me in shock, but I just smiled to that handsome vision.  
"Thats fine. Now you can tell me your name. We are on the same league, after all." I nodded my head and gazed him in the eyes.  
"Alaa." He answered quickly and then laid his back back to table. I smiled a little and holded my slashed cape as I kneeled underneath him.  
"I'm Jamila. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I’m actually afraid of knives to that point its almost a phobia, but still they are constantly featured in my stories.


End file.
